The present invention relates to a rear engine attachment for an aircraft engine, and an aircraft comprising at least one such rear engine attachment.
An aircraft conventionally comprises a wing under which is fixed a pylon to which an engine is fixed. The engine is fixed to the pylon via a system of attachments comprising, among other things, at the front, a front engine attachment and, at the rear, of a rear engine attachment. The assembly composed of the pylon and its system of attachments is situated radially above the engine, in a clock segment that can be defined between 10 am and 2 pm and crosses the secondary jet of the engine. In order to reduce the aerodynamic disturbances induced by this crossing arrangement, the pylon and its system of attachments are faired by an aerodynamic fairing called a fork. This fork is composed of panels of complex forms which promote the flow of the air in the nacelle and are fixed onto the side walls of the pylon.
The front engine attachment and the rear engine attachment are conventionally fixed under the pylon and the rear engine attachment is designed to take up, among other things, the moment Mx. These various stresses require particular structures for the engine attachments, which makes them relatively imposing by taking up a lot of space in the fork crossing the secondary jet of the jet engine. It is therefore necessary to find new forms for the engine attachments in order to limit the bulk in this fork and thus improve the performance of the jet engine through a reduction of the aerodynamic blocking of its secondary jet.